En el fondo de tu corazón
by MidoriMii
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome, juntos vivieron un tiempo como un matrimonio, eso hasta que Kagome se da cuenta de las peleas que sufre con su amado quien simplemente las ignoraba dañando internamente a Kagome que una y otra vez dijo que podía solucionarlo, él se dará cuenta de lo que ha hecho, tratará de enmendar su error pero su orgullo está de por medio, así como también una fuerte noticia.


**-** Tú, ¿me estás diciendo que ya se acabó todo entre ustedes? – Preguntaba con incredulidad una joven de cabello castaño atado en una coleta alta con un moño morado haciendo combinación con su pantalón, la chica levantaba las cejas esperando una respuesta de su amiga la cual solo sonreía y negaba en silencio – Kagome, ambas sabemos que su relación fue enserio larga.- Insistió pues hasta hace poco su amiga vivía en un departamento con su pareja y ahora… como si nada le decía que había terminado con él y se había regresado a vivir con su hermano, en verdad algo estaba mal con esa chica, la pelinegra que solo sonreía tragó saliva y poco después suspiró, era como si siguiera en sus pensamientos e ignorara a la castaña por completo

 **Kagome.** Dejémoslo en que fue una bonita experiencia.- Respondió con simpleza, la castaña abrió la boca incrédula mientras su ceja seguía levantada, la pelinegra rio entretenida y poco después la golpeó en el hombro para que se tranquilizara – Tranquila Sango… estamos bien, digo, terminamos bien – Se encogió de hombros

 **Sango.** Pero…

 **Kagome.** Por favor ya no hables de eso, me costó trabajo aceptarlo.- Dijo con tristeza

 **Sango.** ¡Ajá! – Gritó apuntándola con el dedo índice hacia el pecho – ¡Lo extrañas! – Sonrió esperando respuesta – ¡¿Aún lo quieres, verdad?! – Preguntó un tanto exaltada, sus ojos brillaban y aún no movía su índice del lugar, la pelinegra solo rodó los ojos y suspiró pues ahora sentía miradas sobre ella definitivamente su amiga se alteraba y llamaba la atención, fue una mala idea haber aceptado salir con ella a comer

 **Kagome.** _Sango_.- Murmuró al fulminarla con la mirada y golpear la mesa con ambas manos – Claro que lo quiero.- Frunció el ceño – Lo amo – Aclaró – Pero.- Se encogió de hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza y fruncía el ceño – Simplemente ya no se dio… llevamos años juntos y…

 **Sango.** Pero kagooooomeeeee.- Entonó con gracia, se recargó en la silla un tanto desilusionada, suspiró y llevó su mano al popote de soda moviéndolo con insistencia mientras hacía un puchero con su rosado labio – _No es justo_.- Murmuró

 **Kagome.** Hay ya San.- Frunció el ceño

 **Sango.** Bien, perdón… pero es que hubiera sido lindo que tu salieras con mi hermano y yo con el tuyo.- Decía sin dejar el popote por la paz – Es solo que–

 **Kagome.** ¡AHHH! – Interrumpió con fastidio – ¡Ya! Se acabó.- Amenazó con su dedo índice – Entre Inuyasha y yo se acabó la relación, él seguirá siendo mi amigo ¡y ya! Es todo

 **Sango.** Bien.- Rodó los ojos, la pelinegra suspiró aliviada y poco después sonrió tiernamente al ver como la castaña solo veía en silencio fuera del cristal – Bueno pero al menos dime porque terminaron.- Dijo rápidamente al girar y ver a esos achocolatados ojos, a la pelinegra le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo y suspiró recordando lo sucedido

 **(Recuerdo)**

 _Como en la mayoría de las veces Kagome salía del apartamento que compartía con su pareja para distraerse, nuevamente se habían peleado y la chica había huido a la pequeña plaza cerca de su hogar, con el corazón dolido y perdida en sus pensamientos tomó asiento bajo un árbol descansando así su vista pues llevaba días sin dormir bien ya que tenía mucha tarea además de esas necesidades sexuales que tenía la mayoría de las veces_

 _Decidida por olvidar la pelea de hace un rato suspiró y abrió los ojos viendo específicamente varias parejas por todo el lugar todas paseando con una sonrisa en el rostro o incluso algunas peleando pero arreglando rápido sus problemas pues reían poco después_

 **Kagome.** Si nosotros fuéramos así.- Habló para sí misma con algo de seriedad pero una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro – Rayos Inuyasha.- Negó con la cabeza, suspiró y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, acercó sus piernas al pecho y las abrazó ahora recargándose en sus rodillas soltando así ligeras lágrimas pero estas no duraron ya que ahora la golpeaban en los pies, incrédula levantó poco a poco la vista esperaba encontrar a ese chico de ojos dorados frente a ella pero no, nada, era su apuesto compañero de laboratorio el cual negaba con la cabeza haciéndole un reproche – ¿Qué pasa Koga? – Preguntó con frialdad mientras se limpiaba las mejillas, ese ojiceleste hizo una mueca

 **Koga.** ¿Así tratas a tu mejor compañero del mundo? – Respondió al sentarse frente a ella abrazando levemente sus piernas, la chica solo suspiró y se recargó en el frondoso árbol – ¿Ahora qué te pasa? ¿Otra vez pelearon?

 **Kagome.** Nuevamente adivinas.- Suspiró, para los ojos de ese joven en verdad se encontraba decaída pues rara vez la veía así ya que siempre que ella peleaba con su pareja huía de los demás y no le rendía cuentas a nadie pero al día siguiente todo era normal y nuevamente tenía esa bella sonrisa en el rostro

 **Koga.** ¿Ahora qué?

 **Kagome.** Eh… b-bueno.- Se sonrojó fugazmente, el chico de ojos celestes levantó las cejas y poco después evadió su mirada

 **Koga.** No me digas entonces.- Interrumpió el balbuceo de la chica

 **Kagome.** N-no es nada vergonzoso es solo que… bueno, son cosas de pareja.- Suspiró – Me he dado cuenta de que cada que peleamos él… no me busca.- Bajó la cabeza – Supongo que… también está harto de estar así y por eso prefiere dejar las cosas como están

 **Koga.** ¿Qué? – Frunció el ceño – ¿Cómo que no te busca? ¿Acaso cuando pelean tú eres la que arregla las cosas? – Levantó las cejas, su ceño se encontraba más que fruncido y solo veía como la chica apretaba los labios, eso para él era un si – Definitivamente eres idiota.- Negó con la cabeza – Kagome yo por ti iría hasta el fin del mundo, un hombre no dejaría que le rogaras, estás muy mal Kagome

 **Kagome.** ¿T-tanto así? – Preguntó avergonzada, el ojiceleste suspiró y negó en silencio

 **Koga.** Sí él deja que tú arregles las cosas… bueno, simplemente no se le puede llamar hombre y él tiene que entenderlo, hazle saber que tú eres la mujer, tú también tienes voz Kag.- Amenazó, la chica suspiró y levantó la vista viendo bellísimas nubes blancas

 **Kagome.** Bueno… supongo que tienes razón, lo intentaré Koga… si veo que las cosas siguen igual… yo…

 **Koga.** ¿Lo dejarás? – Preguntó de manera seria, la chica suspiró y sonrió

 **Kagome.** Tal vez…

 **(Fin del recuerdo)**

 **Sango.** Ese estúpido de Koga.- Gruñó

 **Kagome.** No.- Apuntó a la chica con su dedo índice – Ese estúpido de Inuyasha.- Corrigió rodando los ojos hacia arriba – Lo que decía Koga era verdad, yo me estaba cegando e Inuyasha simplemente lo ignoraba.- Suspiró – Como sea, tengo que irme San, tengo clase

 **Sango.** No espera.- Sujetó su muñeca pues la pelinegra ya se levantaba del asiento, ambas se habían perdido en su charla que por poco olvidan que estaban en la cafetería de la universidad – Dame un ray, voy al segundo edificio.- Dijo con cansancio – Y claro que después me sigues contando.- Hablaba mientras tomaba su mochila y giraba hacia la pelinegra la cual nuevamente la veía con un tic en el ojo y comenzaba a caminar lejos de la chica la cual una y otra vez sacaba la plática al tema pero Kagome se encargaba de cortarla rápidamente, se salvó gracias a que llegó a su destino

 **Kagome.** Ok, bye.- Cortó fríamente caminó lejos de la chica subiendo unas cuantas escaleras

 **Sango.** Estúpida Kagome.- Entrecerró los ojos viéndola trotar por las escaleras – Estúpida Kagome.- Volvió a decir, suspiró cansadamente y se encaminó hasta su siguiente clase pues aún le faltaban largos pasillos por atravesar

Y por el otro lado ese tan mencionado Inuyasha esperaba a que su maestro entrara pues se encontraba más que frustrado, pero después de algunos minutos prefirió perderse en sus pensamientos llevándose el puño a la barbilla viendo como las nubes se movían con lentitud.

Pero en el momento menos esperado alguien golpeó su hombro dos veces causándole un ligero susto, giró y se encontró con una mirada azulina y una sonrisa un tanto triste por ello frunció el ceño

 **Inuyasha.** Parece como si tú fueras al que terminaron.- Se quejó, en verdad no estaba de humor, sus dorados ojos rodaron nuevamente hacia la ventana posándose de igual manera que hace un momento

 **-** Amigo.- Escuchó la voz de su compañero siendo fingida por tristeza y algo de llanto giró a ese apuesto joven de cabello negro atado en una coleta baja y después suspiró con cansancio – ¿Por qué? – Volvió a hablar con el mismo tonito

 **Inuyasha.** Déjame en paz Miroku.- Empuñó su mano derecha

 **Miroku.** ¿Ya no seremos amigos? – Hizo un puchero, sus ojos lagrimeaban y sus labios se movían de arriba abajo rápidamente

 **Inuyasha.** Cierra la boca idiota.- Amenazó apretando sus dientes, el joven de ojos azules suspiró y tomó asiento a un lado del chico sin dejar de verlo – Deja de mirarme marica.- Rodó los ojos pero giró nuevamente al escuchar la voz de su amigo

 **Miroku.** Tu siempre serás mi preferido.- Sentenció, el peliplateado giró de golpe y el ojiazul lo miró con gracia

 **Inuyasha.** ¿Preferido? ¿Qué acaso Aome tenía más novios? – Frunció el ceño esperando una respuesta, el ojiazul levantó las cejas y lo miró con reproche

 **Miroku.** ¿Aome? Nunca le has dicho Aome…

 **Inuyasha.** Ja, solo bromeaba.- Giró nuevamente

 **Miroku.** Oye.- Llamó serio

 **Inuyasha.** ¿Queeeeee? – Preguntó con fastidio al mirarlo fijamente

 **Miroku.** ¿Ya no quieres a mi Kag? – Parpadeó un par de veces haciendo nuevamente ese molesto puchero con los labios

 **Inuyasha.** No es tuya.- Frunció el ceño un tanto celoso pero después suspiró – Si, si Miroku, si ¡y ya deja de molestarme! – Gritó un poco

 **Miroku.** ¿Entonces?

 **Inuyasha.** ¿Entonces qué?

 **Miroku.** ¿Por qué no la buscas?

 **Inuyasha.** ¡Keh! Estás loco, ella fue la que me dejó y si ya no me quiere… pues allá ella que yo no la buscaré.- Se cruzó de brazos en ese gran pupitre y giró nuevamente a la ventana

 **Miroku.** _Pues que idiota_.- Murmuró, el peliplata escuchó perfectamente pero ya no quería hablar del tema así que simplemente lo ignoró – ¡Mira, Kagome! – Gritó un poco a lo cual el peliplata giró, no rápidamente pero giró viendo hacia la puerta pero nada, solo varias chicas las cuales entraban y tomaban asiento – ¡No puede ser hermano! – Rio a carcajadas por un buen rato hasta que fue callado por una tierna voz

 **-** ¿De qué tanto te ríes, idiota? – Preguntó la chica pelinegra de hace un momento la cual vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, blusa negra y converse negros con blanco, tomó asiento detrás del ojiazul y les sonrió aunque en verdad, moría por dentro – ¿Así que…? – Levantó las cejas viendo a esos dos

 **Miroku.** Bueno es que Inuyasha.- Volvió a reír

 **Inuyasha.** Cierra la boca.- Amenazó de manera realmente fría, se podría decir que un aura negra lo rodeaba

 **Miroku.** Es que… es que… jajajajajajajajajaja.- Volvía a reír como idiota abrazándose así mismo, la pelinegra lo miró con extrañez mientras que el peliplateado tragaba saliva con nervios, si, se sentía un estúpido… había caído redondito en esa maldita trampa

 **-** ¿Me dicen de una buena vez? – Preguntó con molestia pero sin dejar de sonreír, el peliplata sin querer la fulminó cosa que extrañó a la chica ya que habían quedado como amigos ¿Y ahora? ¿La trataría de esa manera? Sin más la chica relajó los hombros y bajó la cabeza, se acomodó en su asiento y decidió dolida ignorar el tema

El peliplateado lo notó, abrió ligeramente la boca pero al escuchar la risa de su compañero lo golpeó en la nuca haciendo que callara al instante y notara el cambio de humor de la chica

 **Miroku.** ¿Kagome? – Preguntó extrañado, la chica giró hacia adelante y levantó las cejas esperando una respuesta, siempre era así excepto que faltaba esa radiante sonrisa – Ah… n-nada.- Tragó saliva, la chica levantó la ceja extrañada y volvió a hacer lo que hacía, revisar su celular

 **Inuyasha.** Oye Kagome.- La llamó pero el maestro entró con una voz realmente molesta, informaba la entrada de cierto alumno aunque todos lo notaban pues ya entraba él por detrás

 **-** Bien muchachos él es Naraku Kimeda.- Presentó con una sonrisa – Pero bueno, bueno, después socializamos porque hoy hay trabajo en equipo, bien compañero, siéntese en donde guste.- Ordenó al llevar la mano hacia todos los pupitres, ese joven de largo cabello negro y ojos rojos asintió pero el profesor lo detuvo antes – Higurashi

 **Kagome.** ¿Sí? – Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento

 **-** Será la nueva compañera del joven Kimeda, es nuevo y no queremos que sus calificaciones bajen

 **Kagome.** ¿No cree que eso es para los de secundaria? – Preguntó con la ceja levantada, el maestro la fulminó pero al tratarse de ella sonrió ya que era la mejor en toda su clase, y en las demás pues compartía alrededor de cuatro clases con ella

 **-** No importa, quiero que usted influya a toooodo el grupo.- Sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes, Kagome solo lo miró extrañado y todo el grupo rio claro, a excepción del peliplateado

 **Inuyasha.** Profesor Taisho yo puedo ser su compañero.- Se levantó rápidamente, el hombre exactamente parecido a él lo fulminó y apuntó su asiento

 **Profesor.** Siéntese.- Ordenó fríamente – Usted no supera ni en un punto a la joven Higurashi.- Habló de manera seria, el peliplateado fulminó al nuevo el cual solo sonrió entretenido, Kagome que seguía parada suspiró y tomó sus cosas y aprovechando que todos bullaban a Inuyasha y reían por sus celos Miroku aprovechó para hablarle a la pelinegra

 **Miroku.** _¿A dónde vas?_ – Le susurró a la chica

 **Kagome.** Pues iré a sentarme con él, que más.- Habló con molestia, definitivamente no le gustaba esa idea, y después de tanto abucheo el maestro los calló con un grito pero el estúpido de Miroku tuvo que abrir su bocota pues había escuchado tantos comentarios sobre Inuyasha, sus celos, el nuevo, Kagome, su novia, espera, no, ya no era su novia y por ello tenía que hablar…

 **Miroku.** ¡Idiotas! ¡Ellos ya no son novios! – Rio de manera estúpida ya que todos se habían quedado callados aunque las chicas abrían la boca sorprendidas y los jóvenes fruncían el ceño

 **-** ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡Ja! ¡¿En verdad?!

 **-** Inuyasha y Kagome… ¿ya no son novios?

Escuchaban todo tipo de comentario hasta que

-¿Entonces ya puedo salir con Kagome? – Preguntó un joven, pero después le siguió otro y unos cuantos más, la chica con un tic en el ojo izquierdo caminó lentamente y le echó una mirada al nuevo indicándole que caminara con ella hacia otra fila, justo en la última y justo atrás

-¡Sí! ¡Yo también quiero salir con Kagome! – Gritó otro chico, Miroku frunció el ceño viéndolos a todos pero no dijo nada puesto que él había tenido la culpa de ello

 **Miroku.** ¡¿Profesor puede callarlos?! – Exigió con molestia, el maestro sonrió mirando a Inuyasha pero este frunció el ceño sin entender ¿Por qué diablos había hecho eso? Seguramente solo para joderle la vida

En fin, la clase siguió su curso, Kagome se había presentado fugazmente con el nuevo pero al escuchar como el profesor Sesshomaru los ponía en equipos suspiró cansadamente

 **Naraku.** Oye si no quieres estar aquí podemos arreglarlo.- Habló el joven, Kagome parpadeó un par de veces y negó rápidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa – Pero… sería una lástima.- Sonrió – Eres muy linda.- La pelinegra se sonrojó fugazmente, rio al mismo tiempo y se cubrió con su libreta dando leves risitas

 **Kagome.** Será mejor que te calles.- Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de reírse

 **Naraku.** Tranquila, solo bromeo es solo que… noté que tú eres la favorita aquí.- Se encogió de hombros sin quitar esa sonrisa

 **Kagome.** Cierra la boca.- Entrecerró los ojos – Aquí todos son unos pesados, se burlan sin siquiera conocerme.- Hizo un puchero

 **Naraku.** ¿Shrek? – Levantó una ceja

 **Kagome.** ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? – Rio entretenida acompañada de ese apuesto joven de ojos rojizos

 **Naraku.** Oye.- Interrumpió la risa de la chica, Kagome rio por último y se acercó a él pues el joven parecía que quería susurrarle, y así lo hizo – Dime… _¿Tienes novio? Es que… un tipo no deja de verme, ¡pero no voltees! –_ Dijo rápidamente pues la pelinegra estuvo a punto de

 **Kagome.** Jajaja, lo siento.- Se tapó la boca y nuevamente se acercó – _Si es un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, no, jajaja pero si es uno de cabello plateado y ojos dorados, bueno… era mi novio_

 **Naraku.** _¿En serio? ¿Y… que pasó? –_ Levantó las cejas esperando una respuesta mirando de reojo a ese peliplateado que solo lo fulminaba en compañía del ojiazul, rio ante ello

 **Kagome.** Oye.- Y se alejó del joven para verlo fijamente, no lo había notado, pero si era atractivo – No te metas.- Frunció el ceño pero terminó por reír, el joven solo se encogió de hombros y negó en silencio pues el maestro ahora les llamaba la atención

Y ahora si las dos horas de clase con el maestro súper sexy habían terminado, el receso llegó e indecisa Kagome invitó al joven a comer con ella y sus amigos pues sabía perfectamente que la situación con Inuyasha ahora sería diferente y tal vez se podría distraer con él hasta que…

 **Naraku.** No, me niego.- Dijo cortante

 **Kagome.** ¿Eh? – Preguntaba con extrañez al levantarse de su asiento y tomar su negra mochila – ¿Por qué?

 **Naraku.** No voy a ser el remplazo de ese tal Inuyasha.- Apuntó con su dedo pulgar hacia atrás, Kagome se asomó y pudo ver al peliplateado observarla con una mirada más que molesta, Kagome frunció el ceño y tomó el pulgar del chico bajándolo rápidamente

 **Kagome.** Eres un idiota, solo intentaba ser amable.- Y con molestia caminó lejos del chico hacia sus dos amigos que la esperaban en la puerta pero fue llamada por el sexy profesor que ya se acercaba a ellos – ¿Qué? – Preguntó en un tono frio pero después cayó en cuenta de que él no era Naraku así que suspiró mirando fijamente a su alto maestro – ¿Qué pasa Sessh? – Sonrió, recordó que estaba el ojirojo por tanto parpadeó un par de veces – Eh… maestro Sesshomaru.- Cambió de apodo, el chico solo frunció el ceño

 **Miroku.** Vaya, sí que cambias de humor.- Comentó con gracia pero fue fulminado por la chica así que calló rápidamente evadiendo la mirada

 **Sesshomaru.** Nada, olvídalo.- Llevó su mirada al segundo peliplateado y sonrió complaciente, estaba logrando su cometido

 **Kagome.** Bien, bueno, entonces nos vemos tú.- Le dijo a Naraku el cual tan solo asintió y salió del lugar dándole una mirada al ex novio de su compañera, ambos mirándose con molestia, Kagome al notarlo tragó saliva y caminó lejos del lugar despidiéndose rápidamente de todos

 **Miroku.** ¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¿No vas a comer con nosotros? – Al preguntarlo Kagome observó fugazmente al desinteresado de Inuyasha y por tanto tomó una decisión

 **Kagome.** No quiero ser molesta.- Respondió con una sonrisa y nuevamente salió del lugar siendo observada por aquellos tres jóvenes

 **Miroku.** _Mierda_.- Murmuró – Creo que así será de hoy en adelante – Suspiró y caminó tras ella – Nos vemos luego Inuyasha, Sesshomaru tengo cosas que hacer

 **Sesshomaru**. ¿No irás a comer?

 **Miroku**. Quiero aclarar las cosas con Kagome.- Y diciendo aquello se fue corriendo tras la chica dejando solo a los dos peli plateados, Sesshomaru escuchó suspirar al joven con frustración por ello dejó de mirar hacia donde iba Miroku y observó a su hermano menor detenidamente, lo vio apretar los puños y la mandíbula, por ello sonrió de medio lado

 **Sesshomaru**. Acostúmbrate hermanito, ahora que Kag te ha terminado te vas a volver solitario.- Palmeó con brusquedad su espalda dejando pensativo al menor de los peli platas

Su hermano tenía razón, había arruinado su relación con Kagome

La amaba, lo aceptaba y lo aceptaría siempre pero lo idiota no se lo quitaba nadie, el sería orgulloso hasta el fin de sus días, eso o hasta que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba dejando ir.

Fin del capítulo

Buen día! Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, vengo rápidamente a publicar por aquí ya que tengo muchísimo trabajo :c probablemente así sea cada vez que actualice pero prometo no fallarles, por favor déjenme sus comentarios PERO AQUÍ NO D: haha o bueno sí, ya sabré como verlos

Y digo esto porque yo no se manejar esto del fanfiction y por eso me gustaría que cualquier cosa me la dijeran por la página de facebook Midori SV :3

En la cual estaré al pendiente de todo tipo de comentario, también agradecería ideas para el fic o comentarios, también suelo preguntar cosas ahí y como recompensa doy oneshot pero eso es nuevo así que apiadanse de mí :3 aprovecho para decirles que subí un vídeo a la página en donde el elenco de Inuyasha dobló varios capítulos de Kanketsu hen al español. Para que puedan verlos :3 es super gracioso! Esos hombres son divinos xD y ni hablar de Ana Lobo Y Lili Barba xD son hermosas! Hahaha bueno, me largo! Espero un mensaje en la página 3 buen día


End file.
